naruto: gone camping
by sqeakers81
Summary: kakashi brings team seven and other characters to go camping. bad side, kakashi didn't bring any food or water.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto is not owned by me, he's owned by Masashi Kishimoto (I think)... OH CRY ME A RIVER AND BUILD ME A BRIDGE; GET OVER IT!!!!

First of all, I'm a noob at writing stories. So, please, go easy on the criticism.

Chapter 1: Invitations

Kakashi, our favorite masked nin, was walking down the street with a mischievous gleam in his eye. Just hours earlier, one of kakashi's plans began.

---------------------------------------------------------FLASH BACK!------------------------------------------------

Naruto, as usual, was polishing off his, how many bowls?... oh yeah!, 15th bowl of ramen, when kakashi walked in.

"Oh! hey Kakashi-sensei! what are you doing here?"

placing a piece of paper in the empty bowl, Kakashi answered "your invited to go camping for 4 days, no missions, no enemy ninja, no training."

the words 'no training' seemed to echo in Naruto's head, which had seemed like hours to him (but was just like 3 seconds).

before kakashi could say one more word, the chair was empty. The only things that were still there, was an almost empty ramen bowl and the money to pay the ramen guy

---------------------------------------------------END OF FLASH BACK!------------------------------------------

all that Kakashi had to do was get sakura and sasuke to go. Good thing he put in the invitations that everyone invited can bring a friend.

----------------------------------------------------SAKURA'S HOUSE-------------------------------------------

sakura, tired from training, was walking towards the bathroom and getting ready for bed.

but, when she opened the bathroom door, she saw kakashi.

"Hi Sakura," holds up the invitation, "your invited to go-"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BATHROOM!!?!?!?!!?"

SHMACK!!!!!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------3 HOURS LATER-------------------------------------------------

Kakashi, waking up from what happened earlier, finds himself on the door step of sakura's house.

Rubbing the side of his face, kakashi, looking in the reflection of his kunai, finds that there's this huge foot print on his mask.

well that's the end of the 1st chapter.

1st chapter is short, but I'll try to get the other chapters longer


	2. chappy 2

**I knows I said it was cancelled earlier, more people have actually been reading it (I think) that and I took a break on my two other stories. Now lets get this part over with...... AHEM! I do not own Naruto, yadda yadda ya, that's why it's called fanfiction, yadda yadda ya, Masashi Kishimoto owns naruto, choji, all the other characters, and the melting guy in the corner. There we have it. please review what you think. NO: super harsh comments, comments on how I could've done the story or what I could've done is welcome.**

**WARNING: LAUGHING STRONGLY ADVISED FOR THE FOLLWING. CHOJI BASHING, RADING OF CHOJI'S FOOD SUPPLY, AND ANYTHING BAD THAT HAPPENS TO CHOJI. ISN'T THAT JUST SAD?**

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Chappy 2: TO THE CAMP!!!

Naruto and Sakura were walking down the road to the training ground, when sakura started complaining.....

"Why am I going on this dumb camping trip again?" sakura asked

"Like I know! turn back if you don't wanna go on the camping trip!" Naruto said

but quietly to himself Naruto said "but I'd rather you stay"

Sakura was about to go back when she saw sasuke behind her. She quickly ran up to him and walked beside him.

"sooo..... where you going sasuke?" Sakura said, trying to look cute for sasuke.

Sasuke thought it was stupid about how she was acting. but he decided to answer her anyway.

"for your info, I'm going to go camping with kakashi. It'll give me some time away from the fangirls."

"well I'm going too, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said smiling.

Sasuke thought "just when I thought could escape the fangirls."

Naruto saw Sasuke and, to himself, said "oh great. now emo boy is here"

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura **(A/N: take that Sakura fans! Sakura comes in last!)** arrived at the training grounds. And started waiting around for Kakashi. All of a sudden they saw some other people coming.

Sasuke suddenly saw the others and said, " great, what are they doing here?"

Naruto said "well I invited one person. I really don't know who the others are"

Sakura just said, in a very annoying, happy attitude " I invited all my friends to come camping!"

Sasuke just slapped his forehead and thought " I'll never escape the fan girls will I?!"

Ino was the first one to get there, as soon as she got there she just started hugging sasuke

Sakura hit Ino on the head and said, "remember our deal!"

Naruto's curiosity got the best of him and said " what deal?"

Ino let go of sasuke and rubbed her head a little before saying, "Sakura said she'd invite me if both of us acted as if sasuke was just a friend, no hugging or anything"

Just at that moment Kiba arrived with Hinata

"Hey Kiba! Where's Akamaru?" Naruto said as they gave each other a high five

"eh, I left him at home. didn't want him to explore too far." kiba said " so I invited Hinata"

Naruto had a sly smile and said "gotta crush, do you?"

Kiba simply said "absolutely not, she asked. I never say no to a friend"

Hinata, as usual, was blushing.

But when Tenten got there, all the girls started getting into this conversation about how happy they were to see each other.

Then that's when they saw someone who they never expected to go......... Choji!

Kiba just shouted out, "What the heck are you doing here?!"

Choji just caught his breath for walking 5 minutes straight from his house to the training ground.

"I heard about the trip and thought I should go" choji said out of breath "I didn't get much of the details, but you guys can fill me in later. I'm too tired to talk right now."

Before anyone could complain, Kakashi suddenly appeared and said "I see you invited some people. Oh well the more the merrier." all of a sudden they all disappeared in a puff of smoke.

they looked around and wondered where they way they knew one thing, they were at the camp sight. choji got too tired of holding all the stuff he packed and went to go set up his tent.

Naruto bluntly said "When's lunch? I'm getting kinda hungry."

They all knew they were in for a surprise when they saw Kakashi's smile, even behind the mask.

Kakashi just announced, "I don't have any food packed, even though I said I would."

Everyone stared in disbelief except Choji, because he was setting up his tent.

Everyone soon got pissed off and tried tackling Kakashi, but Kakashi just disappeared in a puff of smoke.

They heard Kakashi's voice echoing from somewhere, saying "Find your own food and water, I'll be back after 3 days."

Naruto said "okay everyone, since I don't feel like eating something like bugs for example, I suggest we raid Choji's tent in search of food. He's bound to have some sort of food."

Everyone agreed and gathered around Choji's tent, because he just finished. Choji came out, when he suddenly got grabbed by 5 Naruto clones and thrown into the closest bush. Choji hit his head on a rock and fell unconsious. He then woke up around 30 minutes later.

Choji slowly got out of the bush and tried remembering what in the world just happened

walking toward his tent and realized there was a disturbance in his stomach

he ran toward his tent and ripped the flaps open to see all his food was gone.

slapping his forehead he made a hand sign and all his food floated out of all of the others tents and back into his tent

Everybody ran out of their tent to see where their food went

Choji laughed and said "you should've asked if you wanted food, sure I might charge you some money but.... eh why not share?"

Naruto walked up to Choji and said "sorry for jacking all your food, but kakashi didn't bring any food for us to eat..... that's why we tried jacking your snacks"

Choji handed everyone something that they can eat "there, if your hungry, I'll give you that"

Choji just walked back into his tent and everyone just walked back to their tents

Hinata just stood near her tent admiring Naruto from a distance

Kiba just saw her and thought of an idea, but how would he do it? Kiba dug through his pack of stuff looking for something that might help him with his plan. when he got to the bottom of the pack he found something soft and furry. wondering what it was, he poked it hard to see if it was alive. It yelped and immediately knew what it was

Kiba just said "Akamaru! what're you doing in there"

Akamaru crawled out and whimpered

Kiba said quietly "your not in trouble, in fact I have an idea that includes you"

Hinata was just watching Naruto having a laugh with Choji, when a spinning dog drilled a hole in her tent. Hinata just watched the dog destroying her tent and having a good time about it.

Kiba just walked up to her and said "Akamaru followed me"

Hinata questioned Kiba "aren't you going to tell him to stop?"

Kiba said "no, I'm going to let him continue help you"

Hinata said "how is he helping me?"

Kiba said with a sly grin "I'm going to help you get closer to Naruto, but not in your relationship, I'm helping you get closer physically"

Hinata thought a moment then said "how is destroying my tent going to get closer to Naruto?"

Kiba just smiled "like this, HEY NARUTO!! AKAMARU FOLLOWED ME HERE AND DESTROYED HINTATA'S TENT, THINK HINATA CAN STAY IN YOUR TENT? AFTER ALL YOUR TENT IS HUGE!"

Naruto shouted back "SURE! WHY NOT! MAKE YOUR SELF AT HOME HINATA!"

Hinata stood speechless at what happened in about 2 minutes flat

The rest of the day went by slowly. And soon it was night, after everyone got their share of snacks from Choji (including Akamaru)

Hinata went inside Naruto's tent to find that he wasn't there.

She saw a sleeping bag on the ground. Since she was too sleepy to care, she crawled into the sleeping bag and fell asleep

Naruto went in his tent to find Hinata already fast asleep. He reached into his pack and got an extra blanket. He lied down on the ground next Hinata and covered himself in his extra blanket. Soon enough he fell asleep too.

Somewhere else in the forest, Someone named Choji was having indigestion from eating too much snacks.....

________________________________________

**Well I'm tired. good night everyone. and leave reviews**

**Naruto: AHHHHH!!! why are you stopping there! **

**Me: I'm tired! what do you want from me?!**

**Naruto: Maybe you could make me hug Hinata at least?!**

**Me: Why?!**

**Naruto: I wanna hug.....**

**Me: oh.... Hey Hinata!**

**Hinata: yes?**

**Me: *shoves Hinata into Naruto* there you go Naruto**

**Now quick, before Naruto and Hinata know what just happened, plz review and run! run before Naruto complains about something pointless again!**


End file.
